theforbiddenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dathrak
Dathrak is a dangerous and deadly Voidlord. His power exceeds far beyond that of any regular Voidlord or Voidwalker. Dathrak's abilities consist of telekinesis and unending strength, the longer one fights him, the worse their chances are of actually defeating him. Dathrak cannot be normally banished like a typical Voidwalker, an individual would require extraordinary power -and- willpower to banish him. He is best known for his ability to outlast any opponent he comes up against unless they can take him down quickly and efficiently. Dathrak can crumble cities by merely roaring out in utter and absolute rage. Dathrak is one of the only monsters, next to Gorgonnash and Dark Edge, capable of standing toe-to-toe with the mighty Putrud, the World Destroyer. Dathrak has an unquenchable thirst for power and will do anything it takes to have more of it. He was once stopped by the Forbidden and beaten entirely for a time, his power completely siphoned. Dathrak's power eventually returned to him, causing him to re-surface and gain the ability to adapt to many situations. With time, it's possible he could develop a cunning intelligent mind, making him impossible to fight. Rage Dathrak is an unusual Voidlord. Whereas most of his Void kin are dark cruel and consuming beings, generally more magic focused and always Voidform, Dathrak is a savage hungering brute. He wants nothing more than power to control, power to use, power to destroy. Dathrak's unusual behavior and formation have caused him to be much more physical than magical, because of this he cannot always maintain his Voidform, though he should be able to. He is only able to transform himself when he is incredibly overcome with rage and hatred. As he fights, his power only increases because his rage continues to rise as the fight drags on. Dathrak dislikes challenge and thus it fuels his rage, causing him to eventually overcome whatever challenge that lays before him. Dathrak is unable to fight arcane effectively. Arcane is his absolute weakness, striking him with it causes him to lose power for a few seconds, making a constant barrage of pure arcane spells an excellent strategy. However, were one to attack him with shadow or void magics, they'd only succeed in making him even stronger than he was before, Frost, Nature and Fire only barely slow him down. Holy magic slows him significantly more than the previously mentioned, but will not weaken him. He will only continue to get more frustrated and eventually adapt to it. Fighting Capabilities Dathrak is a monstrous brute of a tank, able to take hit after hit after hit. His immense size and strength is comparable to that of a large asteroid striking the planet and taking a massive chunk with it, wiping out entire species. As time has passed, he has learned to control his immense strength to better benefit himself, yet still unleashes his destructive force across miles of landmass. At full strength, he is absolutely unbeatable by any physical means, even at his minimum it would be unlikely to overtake him physically. Upon reaching his full potential however, his strikes are slow and told, easily seen and dodged. His armor also increases in durability and strength as he gets angered, to the point of being impenetrable. The problem isn't dodging his attacks, it's the aftermath of said attack, should his hit collide with anything, serious damage will occur in one way or another. Upon hitting the ground, it will crack open and crater. Not only that, but his strikes will cause powerful shockwaves capable of taking an airship out of the sky. Dodging a ground strike will only have you sent elsewhere. If he is to hit a structure, the structure nine times out of ten will collapse and fall to pieces with much less of a shockwave, but more worry about flying debris. If this wasn't enough, Dathrak is capable of a telekinetic ability to lift his targets off of the ground and control them while he's focused. In this state, his victim is unable to do anything and will likely be the target of a powerful Void Bolt or even be slammed into walls or through them. Luckily, it's hard for Dathrak to focus and anything can break his focus, even physical attacks. His attention span is very short and his temper even smaller. When it comes to arcane energy, Dathrak begins to weaken. However, it is only pure arcane energy that weakens him, other forms such as fire or frost will only temporarily slow him down, at best. Shadow and void energies will only succeed in feeding him power to fight against you. Pure arcane energy will calm his rage and thus weaken his strength and power. Though he feeds off of the energy, his ability to fight back can be completely eradicated with a constant barrage of arcane magic, to the point where it eventually poisons him. He is known to scream in agony when confronted by it. Dathrak's sword isn't used as often as one might think. He prefers to pummel, but when he decides he's had enough, he'll draw his blade for the finishing blow. His sword is capable of tearing through just about anything due to the fact that it relates to his own strength and rage. The stronger he is, the stronger and sharper his blade becomes. His sword is dangerous to the point that it can render arcane energy useless if he manages to strike the attack, but it'd be rare for him to even manage that. Dathrak is able to adapt rapidly to situations, making each encounter with him harder and harder every time he is found or even he finds you. The best strategy to dealing with Dathrak most of the time is running away, always having a good and proper escape planned out. Having no escape means Dathrak may have a huge upper hand on you, as he is an incredibly dangerous opponent, even to a creature like Putrud. Appearance Dathrak takes on the body appearance of an Orc and the armor of a Void. Dathrak is known to increase in size, weight and strength the more he is fought, these changes also affect his armor which can adapt to high-level plating that can eventually become impenetrable. Feats of Power When first discovered inside of Icecrown Citadel, being lured there by none other than Anar'ka and Azaxle, the Void had unleashed its kin, the imprisoned Dathrak instantly entered a furious rage and lifted up every single member of the Forbidden with just his mind, Voidbolts had also been formed and killed a few Forbidden members. The stronger elites managed to hold their own only for so long until Anar'ka -had- to stop the fight. Dathrak was then re-directed to fight Kevonus atop Icecrown Citadel, although he agreed to do so, he claimed that everyone would be his. Very soon. The Forbidden had once trapped Dathrak inside of a phylactery as a method of luring other Voids and enemies to their location. This proved to work rather well but only for so long. The enemies of the Forbidden stopped hunting for Dathrak and left him in the hands of the Forbidden, knowing he would eventually break out... and he did. Dathrak went directly toward one of Vincent's datacores to fight Jeremic and the Forbidden. Were it not for Vincent's intervention, Dathrak would have destroyed them all.Category:CharactersCategory:Lore